the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Blosics (CGI film)/Credits
Full credits for Blosics (CGI film). Logos Opening Universal Pictures presents A Priest Pictures / Harptent Content / Igrek production A LuKain Animation film BLOSICS Closing Crawl Art SONGS “STRING QUARTET NO. 13 IN A MINOR ‘from BLOSICS’ Written by Franz Schubert Performed by The Takács Quartet Courtesy of Igrek Records by the arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises “LIVE TO RISE” Written by Chris Cornell Produced by Adam Kasper and Soundgarden Performed by Soundgarden Soundtrack available on Igrek Records Score album on Zero Cool Records Filmed at Pinewood Studios, London Australian Post Production Services provided by Village Roadshow Production Services SPECIAL THANKS TO Stephen Broussard Craig Kyle State of New Mexico, Office of the Governor The city and residents of Albuquerque, New Mexico The state of New Mexico State of Ohio, Office of the Governor The City of Cleveland Mayor’s Office The Greater Cleveland Film Commission Technicolor Animation Productions Medical Mutual of Ohio The cities and residents of Cleveland, Ohio, and Wilmington, Ohio NASA Headquarters David Weaver • Bob Jacobs • Bert Ulrich • Gary Borda Glenn Research Center David Stringer • Sally Harrington • Richard Sorge Department of Defense Phil Strub • Francisco G. Hamm • John Clearwater The New York City Mayor’s Office of Film, Theatre, & Broadcasting The Central Park Conservancy Metropolitan Transit Authority (MTA), New York City Transit Iron Man’s “Colantotte” bracelet provided by Arc Quest J8 military vehicles provided by JGMS (www.JGMS.com) Alpha jets provided by Air USA: Don Kirlin • Ben Breslin • Frank Carillo Cameras and camera lenses by CamTec Color by Deluxe America Sony photographic equipment provided by Sony USA New Mexico Lighting & Grip Location lighting & grip equipment by MBS Media Campus Camera cranes, camera dollies and camera car by Fire Cameras & Dollies and Chapman Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc. Chapman camera dollies provided by Maleko Grip & Rigging Photographs courtesy of Corbis Footage and stills provided by Getty Images Use of the Cartoon Network logo courtesy of Cartoon Network, Inc., a Time Warner Company. All Rights Reserved. Use of The Wall Street Journal courtesy of Dow Jones & Company, Inc. GALAGA™ & © NAMCO BANDAI GAMES INC. courtesy of NAMCO BANDAI Games America Inc. Rosetta Stone Act One Script Clearance, Inc. Digital asset management provided by 5th Kind Footage courtesy of Norma Ibarra Footage courtesy of Patrick McColley, Jennifer McColley, and Alex Vidaud The National Aeronautics & Space Administration’s cooperation and assistance does not reflect an endorsement of the contents of the film or the treatment of the characters therein. The NYPD, FDNY, and the EMS names, logos, and insignia, as well as the NYC Letters and Taxi marks, the marks of the City of New York Parks, Department of Transportation, and Department of Sanitation are trademarks of the city of New York and are used with the city’s permission. Regular Show courtesy of Cartoon Network {| style="text-align:center; width:90%;" | | | Retro Transportation by |- {| style="text-align:center; width:90%;" | | |- {| style="text-align:center; width:90%;" | No. 57486 | |- Copyright © 2020 Universal Studios and Priest Pictures, Inc. all rights reserved Animated Universal logo © 2013 Universal Studios The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional and business. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits